The real reason Light chose Mikami
by scaredmufffin
Summary: Everyone around him is singing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction and it is driving Light insane. It seems like everyone loves the terrible band so when he meets Mikami Light is very much relieved that someone still has their humanity. My attempt at humour please read and enjoy! Warnings: 1D bashing


** A/N: Dear readers, I know I should be working on the story I promised to finish BUT I was really bored and one of my friends wanted me to listen to some 1D music and then I just kind of ended up with this. It is a random one-shot but I thought it was funny so I decided to post it! I hope you enjoy! Also I know that What Makes You Beautiful is kind of old by now but I used it in my story cause I wanted to use a 1D song that everyone knew. Anyways enough of me talking (Light would have for sure told me to shut-up by now) onto the story! Also remember R&R, reviews are like cake for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note (wishes will be wishes) and I also don't own One Direction.**

**Warnings: One Direction bashing! (NO OFFENCE TO ANY DIRECTIONERS)**

It was late at night and Light was tired. It was hard being Kira but sacrifices had to be made for a perfect world, sacrifices like giving up his weekend. Ryuk floated over to the tired looking teen and began to sing a song by One Direction in his horrible voice. Kira had just about had it, his eyes turning red the boy put pressure onto his pencil in result breaking his lead all as a method to keep his calm. Not noticing Light's scary expression the shinigami sang the chorus of the song making his voice go up in order to match that of the boy band.

_That's what makes you beautiful! Oh o-_

It was then Light gave up on his effort to stay calm and all hell broke loose. The brunette stood up making his chair fly across the room and began his rant to the shinigami,

" I am here trying to change the world for the better while a supposed** god **of death is SINGING loud and obnoxiously the song I hate! Ryuk, I suggest you go sit your sorry ass down on that chair and shut your trap until I say differently. I better not hear your terrible voice in this room again!"

"Light, my voice does not suck, it is actually the best in the shinigami realm!" replied Ryuk.

Light's eye began to twitch.

"I will not stand for this insolence Ryuk, no apples for a week!"

"But Liiiight" whined the shinigami.

"No buts! Also did I ever say you could talk! Ryuk, I suggest you shut your trap now before I shut it for you" Light said with a deathly calm tone for the last sentence.

As Light screamed those words Ryuk shrunk down in fear. This guy was scarier than any shinigami Ryuk had ever met! Forgetting Light could not do him any harm Ryuk sat down like a good little shinigami. That was how scared he was!

Light smirked, happy the shinigami had finally shut up and sat down and went back to writing names in his death note.

The brunette had only written five names when the tapping started.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Light turned and shot a glare that was scary enough to stop a river from flowing at Ryuk who was tapping his foot.

Seeing Light's glare one thought came to Ryuk's mind: RUN!

As the offending shinigami disappeared through then wall our favourite brunette killer sighed a sigh of relief; he could finally work in peace. Before turning back to the death note Light decided he would get himself a bag of potato chips, they would help him concentrate.

As Light entered the kitchen finally calm he saw something that made his eye start to twitch again: there sat, perched weirdly on a kitchen chair his archrival.

L was eating all the sweets in Light's house when he noticed that Light had entered the room.

Craning his neck towards the Kira suspects the insomniac, keeping his voice a monotone said: "Hi".

The word hit Light like a bullet, how could this guy have the courage to enter his house without Light knowing than greet him with a simple "Hi" as if the house belonged to L and not Light.

Light managed to regain his composure and than stared at the sugar addict.

It was then that L made a huge mistake and started to hum, not any song but the EXACT SAME One Direction song Ryuk had been singing earlier.

Not caring if it would make his Kira percentage skyrocket Light began to scream!

"How dare you! No one shall sing this song in my presence! OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

L stared at Light for a moment before returning to his cake and humming, muttering 50% under his breath.

Light stared open mouthed at L before storming out of the house. He had to get away from the song.

The teenage boy was walking around town, a lot calmer now that he was away from the song. Light prowled around town central before looking up at the giant screen that had played the second Kira's announcement not too long before. On the screen where 5 boys. They were dancing and singing _it_! One direction was on the screen with the song. As fast as he could the brunette ran from town central looking for a place to escape the horrible sound that was being passed off as music.

Spotting a small store Light dashed in, in order to get his ears to safety from the music. Looking around the brown-eyed teen realized it was a computer store. There was only one customer there; he was looking at the delete keys. The man had black hair and was fairly tall.

Teru Mikami turned around and looked at the man who was standing behind him. This man had brown hair, brown eyes and was covering his ears.

Looking at the guy who had clearly heard One Direction music a sympathetic smile spread across Mikami's lips.

"So you heard the music?"

As the words hung in the air Light Yagami looked up at the man that would soon be known to him as Teru Mikami.

"Yeah" was all Light could reply.

Mikami then stated something that made Light respect the man.

"They are horrible, I don't get what the obsession is about. They have committed crimes with their music, if I was Kira I would make sure to punish them".

It was that sentence that made Light decide Teru Mikami was the one who was worthy of his death note if he ever had to give it up. Who cared if he thought of Light as a god? All that mattered was that he was Directionator. He was human.


End file.
